Promise To The Living FR
by DespicableHippo
Summary: Traduction de la fiction de Deklava. Après The Reichenbach Fall, John ne veut pas se retrouver sans son meilleur ami. Mycroft Holmes accomplira donc sa promesse de garder John en vie. Rated K pour tentative de suicide et dépression.
1. Chapter 1

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ On m'a demandé d'écrire une fiction John!Suicidaire qui explore sa relation amour-haine avec Mycroft après The Reichenbach Fall. For Diane, with love always. Special hugs to Redhead1215.

_**Note de la Traductrice:**_ Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous, je suis ici avec ma première traduction qui est donc Promise To The Living. Si vous avez un bon niveau d'anglais je vous encourage à aller la lire dans sa version originale (et d'ailleurs toutes les fic de Deklava qui sont sublimes) On peut d'ailleurs la remercier de m'avoir autorisé à traduire sa fiction. Je posterai deux fois par semaine (si rien ne m'en empêche) le mercredi et le dimanche. J'arrête le blabla et je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre.

_**Tabloïd :**_ Un tabloïd est un support de presse relevant de la presse dite people ou de la presse à sensation : grandes photographies, gros titres, journalisme superficiel. (Merci Wikipedia)

_**Avant qu'il ne mange sa propre arme :**_ Alors je n'ai absolument pas su comment traduire ça, si ça vous choque faites le moi savoir j'essayerai de faire en sorte que ce soit plus français.

_**Barbituriques :**_ Les barbituriques appartiennent à une famille médicamenteuse agissant comme dépresseurs du système nerveux central, et dont le spectre d'activité s'étend de l'effet sédatif à l'anesthésie. Certains sont aussi utilisés pour leurs vertus anti-convulsivantes. Tous sont dérivés de l'acide barbiturique et de ses homologues (acide thiobarbiturique, acide iminobarbiturique)1. Ils sont de nos jours beaucoup moins prescrits en raison de leurs effets indésirables, du risque d'abus, et de l'arrivée sur le marché de molécules aux effets similaires mais sans les effets délétères des barbituriques. (Merci Wikipedia)

* * *

Ella était presque reconnaissante de la pluie qui fouettait contre ses fenêtres de bureaux, dans le cas contraire, sa voix aurait été le seul bruit durant sa session avec le Capitaine John Watson.

Elle avait lu les Tabloïds et n'était donc pas surprise de voir John revenir. Il avait été le meilleur ami, le confident, et certains diraient même le cœur de substitution de Sherlock Holmes pendant dix-huit mois. Mais maintenant Sherlock était mort et John n'était rien. Ou alors c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Il la regardait pendant qu'elle parlais, le hochement ou le secouement de tête occasionnel de sa tête était la seule indication qu'il était à l'écoute. Finalement elle posa son stylo et son bloc-notes, se pencha en avant, les coudes en équilibre sur ses genoux.

« John, vous avez besoin de le dire. Je sais que vous ne le voulez pas, mais s'il vous plait essayez. »

John sourit faiblement. Un des anciens patients d'Ella avait souri de cette manière quelques heures _avant qu'il ne mange sa propre arme_. Ella était sur le point de lui demander s'il avait des pensées suicidaires quand il se racla la gorge et parla.

« Mon meilleur ami Sherlock Holmes est mort, et j'aimerai l'être aussi. »

« Pensez-vous au suicide John ? »

« Plus maintenant. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui a changé ? »

« Je ne… Je ne pense plus à ça maintenant, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

Ella était inquiète, il n'avait pas fait d'aveux qui pourraient justifier d'appeler la police, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait vu John frustré, elle l'avait vu en colère, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu résigné.

Jetant un regard à l'horloge, elle réalisa que le temps était écoulé, on pouvait entendre la voix de son prochain patient qui parlait avec la réceptionniste dans le bureau extérieur. Mais honnêtement, elle avait peur de laisser partir John.

« Avez-vous pris un autre rendez-vous ? »

« Non » John se leva et ferma son manteau « Mais je peux. »

« J'aimerai vous voir demain. Dites à Sally de vous programmer »

« Bien sûr »

Elle se leva aussi « John… S'il vous plait, prenez soin de vous. »

Le sourire faible –non, triste- réapparut. « Vous aussi »

Puis il disparut.

Le patient suivant arriva pendant que John partait, empêchant Ella de savoir s'il avait pris un rendez-vous pour demain. Mais quand elle le vit marcher dans le parking un moment plus tard, elle su qu'il ne l'avait pas pris.

S'excusant auprès du patient prétextant qu'elle devait se rendre au toilette, Ella quitta la salle et composa le numéro qu'elle considérait comme étant le « _John Watson 999_ ». Elle n'avait jamais eu à l'appeler avant, mais son instinct lui disait que le moment était venu.

Lorsque la douce voix masculine répondu un « Oui Docteur ? » Ella lui fit part de ses craintes.

« John vient de quitter mon bureau, j'ai peur qu'il se suicide. »

La voix fit une pause puis dit « Je vous remercie de me le dire, je ferai en sorte que cela n'arrive pas.»

Ella raccrocha, sure qu'elle venait de sauver la vie de John Watson.

* * *

John prit un taxi pour Bart's en regardant Londres à travers la brume pluvieuse. Il avait toujours dit qu'il n'avait jamais compris le détachement perpétuel de Sherlock, mais maintenant il le comprend. A une certaine époque, il aurait éprouvé de la sympathie pour cette blonde dont la coiffure avait été détruite quelques secondes après être parti du magasin, ou des gens qui courraient sur le trottoir avec seulement un journal ou un sac à main pour les protéger de la pluie.

_Elle ne se mouille que, elle séchera. Moi je ne reverrai jamais Sherlock._

_Donc je vais le rejoindre._

Atteindre cette décision avait été un soulagement. Plus de solitude, plus de douleur, plus de Mycroft qui a le contrôle sur lui. Ce dernier avait été particulièrement difficile à gérer vu que John considérait l'indiscrétion de Mycroft envers Moriarty comme étant le facteur primordial dans le suicide de son frère. Chaque fois que l'aîné Holmes arrivait à l'improviste pour le thé ou s'arrêtait près de lui dans la rue, John combattait une furieuse envie de lui casser le nez. Il ne croyait pas un instant que Mycroft se souciait vraiment de lui, le « Gouvernement Britannique » était simplement en train d'assouvir ses propres sentiments de culpabilité.

Imaginer la future réaction de Mycroft face à son acte final, cela fit sourire John pour la première fois depuis la mort de Sherlock.

Il avait les pilules nécessaires dans sa poche. Il montait sur le toit du bâtiment de pathologie, assit sur le rebord même où Sherlock lui avait fait ses adieux via mobile et allait prendre les pillules. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps : quinze minutes pour les anti nauséeux pour empêcher son estomac de se révolter, puis vingt minutes tout au plus pour que les barbituriques fassent leur travail. Ensuite, il pourra enfin revoir son meilleur ami.

Mrs. Hudson sera dévastée, John le savait, mais elle devait aussi comprendre. Elle n'était pas une femme égoïste : elle avait vu la loque qu'il était devenu depuis l'enterrement. Les plateaux de thés qui restèrent pleins et les heures de silence dépressif rassuraient John, elle ne serait pas surprise. Avant de partir pour son rendez-vous avec Ella, il avait écrit une lettre à Mrs. Hudson pour la remercier pour tout – c'était la première fois qu'il utilisait un papier et de l'encre pour écrire un message depuis la création de son adresse mail il y a des années – à gauche sur la table de la cuisine du 221B. Elle méritait au moins ça.

John a demandé au chauffeur de le laisser au parking adjacent au bâtiment. La pluie s'était estompée, et maintenant le froid de la nuit était là. Son visage était tourné vers le ciel, ses yeux ne voyant que sa destination finale.

Quand des hommes sortirent tranquillement d'une Toyota noire il n'avait pas compris. Ce n'est que quand des bras forts autour de sa taille coincèrent ses coudes de son côté qu'il comprit que ses plans venaient d'être contrés.

John essayait de crier mais une grande main agrippa ses cheveux, tenant stablement sa tête en pressant un chiffon humide sur son nez et sa bouche. Des vapeurs entêtantes irradièrent ses narines, l'étouffant et faisant céder ses jambes. La dernière chose dont il se souvient avant qu'il ne tombe dans les _ténèbres_ fut une voix familière et pourtant si détesté disant : « Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça John. Pardonnes-moi. »


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque John reprit conscience, la première chose qu'il vit fut une chambre d'hôtel haut de gamme. Le lit où il était allongé avait un matelas mou qu'il avait lui-même moulé avec son corps et les draps avaient un nombre impressionnant de fil. Une couette en duvet le couvrait jusqu'à la nuque le gardant au chaud. Les murs étaient peints d'un vert apaisant, et comme sa vision s'éclaircissait, il put voir un bureau en acajou, une poitrine de tiroirs et un fauteuil rembourré posé près du bureau.

Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres.

La tête de John palpitait, mais la douleur était tolérable grâce à un oreiller en plume d'oie et d'une compresse froide que quelqu'un avait placé sur son front. Il fit courir ses mains sur son corps pouvant ainsi sentir un pyjama en soie au lieu de son pull et de son jean trempés par la pluie. Il n'était pas du tout reconnaissant de ces petites intentions, seulement les vertiges et les nausées l'ont empêché de sauter hors du lit et de casser quelque chose, de préférence le cou d'une certaine personne.

« Va te faire foutre Mycroft » Grancha-t-il.

Son soupçon concernant le fait que fait que la chambre était sous surveillance s'est avéré être correcte lorsque la porte –qui ne dispose pas de bouton intérieur- s'est ouverte laissant arriver Mycroft.

Le frère aîné de Sherlock avait l'air plus impeccable que jamais dans un costume gris tourterelle de chez Savile Row et des chaussures Italiennes en cuir faîtes main, Une solide chaîne de montre en or laissé penser que la montre était enveloppée dans sa poche et une broche de perle orné sa cravate de soie.

Il était différent avec Sherlock et John, Mycroft avait des ambitions farfelues, s'énervait et les menacé, mais il ne leur avait jamais fait de mal. Ou alors John l'avait toujours ignoré, mais quand cette horrible histoire sur Sherlock est apparue dans les tabloïds, et qu'il s'est rendu compte que Mycroft la source indirecte, John décida de ne plus jamais rien à voir avec cet homme.

« John. » Il le salua avec un de ces tons distingués si énervant.

« C'est bon de vous voir enfin réveillé. Cela a pris plus longtemps que prévu mais là encore » Ses yeux bleu glace examinait la couverture « Vous n'avez pas été en bonne forme physique depuis un certain moment »

« Va te faire foutre » John se sentait trop mal pour l'agresser physiquement mais sa colère a éclaté. Pourquoi Mycroft lui avait-il fait ça ? Il était sur le point de dire adieu à sa solitude, à ses cauchemars et à sa douleur. Il était presque heureux quand il s'était rendu à son rendez-vous avec l'éternité ou encore ce qu'il l'aurait attendu quand son corps se serait arrêté. Frustré et en détresse il avait essayé de crier, mais c'est un sanglot brisé qui sorti à la place. « Tu es intervenu salaud »

L'aîné Holmes se pinça les lèvres. « Tu allais te tuer John, j'avais le droit de le faire. »

« Je n'allais pas le faire »

« Oh vraiment ? » Mycroft fouilla dans sa poche et sortir un petit sac plastique utilisé pour les preuves. John grimaça quand il vit le contenu du sac les quatre pilules qu'il avait voulu utilisé. « Ne me dis pas que ce sont pour les maux de tête. »

« Peut-être que si »

« J'ai déjà eu leurs analyses John »

« Eh bien tu sais ce que tu peux en faire de tes foutus analyses » John a enlevé le chiffon humide de son front et s'est relevé sur ses coudes. Les vertiges s'étaient calmés, il se redressa donc doucement. Quand son estomac se manifesta il prit de profondes respirations. « Et je te dis tout de suite, quand je serai en mesure de marcher sans avoir besoin de sac pour malade je partirai, tu ne vas pas me garder ici. »

« Tu n'as pas le choix » Mycroft le regardait avec de la pitié mais aussi avec du souci, ce qui énerva John. « Je ne vais pas être complice de ton autodestruction. »

John eut un rire amer « Je trouve cela difficile à croire vu le nombre de personne que tu as ordonné de tuer chaque années dépasserait le record de la plupart des soldats que je connais. Ton hypocrisie a-t-elle des limites ? »

Le plus vieux soupira. « Je ne vais pas te blâmer car tu penses le pire de moi, parler à Moriarty fût une grave erreur de ma part et je ne pourrai jamais me pardonner ça. » Il fit une pose. « Sherlock t'aimait John, si je te laissais te détruire ce serait desservir sa mémoire et je t'apprécie, je l'ai toujours fait. »

« Oh je t'en prie, je sais pourquoi tu « m'aides », la seule raison pour laquelle tu fais ça c'est pour te sentir un peu moins coupable. _Christ._ » John secoua sa tête « Tu as vraiment fait du bon travail, maintenant où sont mes vêtement ? J'aimerai m'habiller. »

« Tu ne m'as clairement pas écouté. » John se glissa hors du lit et se leva malgré la faiblesse et la nausée. « Je pars, donnes-moi des vêtements et appelles-moi un taxi. »

La bouche de Mycroft se serra. « Tu n'iras nul pars John, tu as besoin de mon aide que tu le veuilles ou non. »

« Ah oui ? » Sa voix augmenta. « Si j'essaye de partir tu appelleras un de tes gardes du corps pour m'arrêter ? »

« Si il le faut, mais s'il te plait je préfèrerai-»

John sauta sur Mycroft

Il avouera plus tard qu'essayer de s'attaquer à Mycroft avait été un geste stupide pour un bon nombre de raison. Une des raisons était qu'il était encore faible. Une autre est que même si il avait été au meilleur de sa forme Mycroft pouvait le maîtriser sans aucun effort. Cet homme était plus mortel que son apparence suave sous entendait. Sherlock lui avait déjà dit qu'il avait tué des hommes pendant des combats au corps-à-corps lorsqu'il était au MI6.

La lutte fut brève mais John réussit quand même à donner un coup de poing dans l'œil de Mycroft avant qu'il ne soit jeté à plat ventre sur le lit, un de ses bras tordu derrière son dos. Il était vaguement au courant que d'autres personnes étaient arrivées dans la salle. Quelqu'un a baissé la ceinture élastique de son pantalon de pyjama avant qu'il ne sente une sensation de brûlure sur la fesse droite. Le site de l'injection l'a brûlé pendant quelques secondes, puis, sa force s'est enfuit. Ses membres se sont détendus et sa tête tomba sur la couette. Il a essayé de crier, mais il ne pouvait pas.

La couette et les couvertures se trouvaient sous lui, de fortes mains l'ont soigneusement repositionné en posant sa tête sur l'oreiller et le couvrit. Il essayait d'ouvrir ses yeux, mais ses paupières étaient trop lourdes, il a alors finalement renoncé. Juste avant que les ténèbres le prennent encore une fois, des doigts caressèrent son front qui lui était chaud, Mycroft murmura : « Je me souci John, je me souci. »

Puis plus rien.


	3. Chapter 3

Note de la Traductrice: Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous. Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour cette très longue absence mais mon cher et tendre ordinateur n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de planter et donc de supprimer les 18 chapitres traduit d'avance. Je vais donc retraduire cette fiction mais autant dire que je ne pense pas avoir le temps de traduire deux chapitres chaque semaine. Je vous laisse donc avec ce troisième chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira.

* * *

Le rêve était si vif que John avait de nouveau l'impression de lui parler.

_C'était ma chambre John quand j'ai arrêté la cocaïne pour la dernière fois._

"C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a pas de fenêtre ?"

_Oui, je n'étais pas moi-même durant les effets de manques et tu n'es pas toi-même en ce moment. La chambre peut te paraître comme une prison mais c'est un endroit sûr pour se désagréger et se reconstruire._

"Je ne me sens pas en sécurité, je me sens comme un prisonnier."

_Tu as besoin d'être là._

"Tu ne direz pas ça si tu étais là Sherlock."

_La mort change beaucoup de choses John, y compris ton point de vue ._

"Sherlock ?"

_Oui ?_

"Mon Dieu, s'il te plaît ne sois pas mort pour de vrai. "

Lorsque John se réveilla, son visage était mouillé.

Sans fenêtre ou horloge, il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir quelle heure il était. Son mal de tête avait disparu, mais à la place il ressentait quelque chose de presque aussi mauvais : un sentiment général de malaise et d'apathie . Si quelqu'un était venu et l'avait informé que Moriarty était encore en vie en train de l'attendre dehors avec un autre gilet de bombe, il aurait haussé les épaules et dit: « Faites-le entrer " Il se demandait si on lui avait administré avec un médicament anti-anxiété tandis qu'il était inconscient.

La porte s'ouvrit et John invoqua assez d'énergie pour pouvoir tourner la tête sur l'oreiller. Il vit l'attractive assistante personnelle de Mycroft entrer et deux grands hommes étaient restés dans le couloir, le toisant avec soin.

"Bonjour" Dit-elle

"C'est le matin ?"

"M. Holmes aimerez que vous vous joigniez à lui pour le petit déjeuner, je suis ici pour vous aider à vous préparer."

"Dites à votre patron que ce n'est pas le bon moyen pour me convaincre qu'il est un bon gars."

"Le bain est prêt, pouvez-vous vous asseoir ?"

A une certaine époque John lui aurait pudiquement demandé si elle lui laverait la partie inférieur de son corps, maintenant il a poussé les couverture et s'est juste redressé.

"Mettez vos pieds dans les pantoufles."

Il regarda le sol et vit une paire de pantoufles doublées de polaire surement cher, positionnés soigneusement à côté du lit . Haussant les épaules, il les mit et se leva. Anthea lui tendit un mouchoir de lin.

"C'est pour quoi faire ?"

"Votre visage."

Il a touché sa joue et sentit l'humidité. Il se souvenu alors du rêve et sa bouche se serra.

Sherlock, le monde n'est rien sans toi, ils pensent tous que tu étais simplement mon meilleur ami, certains pensaient que nous étions amants, mais tu étais ma boussole. Tu avais souligné le chemin de la camaraderie, de l'excitation, et de but .

Après avoir pris un moment pour se mettre sous son contrôle, il arriva près de la porte. Anthea l'arrêta. "Un moment John. "

"Quoi ?"

Elle lui a bandé les yeux si rapidement que la perte soudaine de la vision le désorienta. "Juste une précaution temporaire" lui dit-elle dans un de ces ton polis, neutres. John compris : Mycroft ne voulait pas qu'il mémoriser son environnement pour configurer une évasion.

"Puis-je au moins vous demander où je suis?" Il soupira, elle l'a guidé hors de la salle .

" M. Holmes vous expliquera tout . "

Bien sû personnes n'ont probablement pas le droit d'aller aux toilettes à moins que M. Holmes ait décrété qu'ils le devaient.

Il comptait quarante quatre pas et les deux virages à gauche avant qu'elle ne le dirige dans une pièce avec un sol carrelé et humide, avec l'air humide. Le bandeau a été retiré lui permettant de voir la grande salle de bains orné de marbre avec un jacuzzi en contrebas . Ce dernier a été rempli d'eau chaude et claire, une bouteille de shampoing et de savon étaient posées sur le rebord à côté d'une pile de serviettes soigneusement plié.

John dû admettre que la perspective d'un bain chaud était séduisante. Il s'approcha et commença à déboutonner sa chemise de pyjama. "Merci pour l'escorte. Je vais le prendre d'ici."

Personne n'est parti. Un homme se tenait devant la porte tandis que l'autre était entré et s'était arrêté à quelques pas de John - assez proche pour l'attraper s'il devenait agressif. Anthea était assise sur un banc en teck à côté de la porte, elle avait sorti son Blackberry et avait commencé à envoyer des SMS.

John cligna des yeux en signe d'incrédulité. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

"S'il vous plaît dépêchez-vous" a déclaré Anthea. " M. Holmes attend. "

"Désolé mais je ne prends pas un bain en face de vous trois."

"John-" Commença-t-elle

"Sérieusement, qu'est ce que je vais faire, me noyer ? Asseyez-vous dehors et écoutez si vous êtes inquiet."

"Vous ne pouvez pas restez seul là-dedans."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de gardes et je ne fais pas de peep-show !"

Le masque poli d'Anthea a glissé pendant une seconde "Vous avez besoin de garde John, maintenant s'il-vous-plaît M. Holmes attend."

L'homme derrière lui se rapprocha.

John soupira, admettant sa défaite . Il savait qu'il n'aurait aucun scrupule à le malmener dans l'eau et lui faire toute sorte d'expérience inconfortable ainsi que gênante.

"D'accord" dit-il sèchement, tirant sa chemise avec tant de force que les boutons se sont déchiré. Son bas de pyjama a été éliminés avec la même méchanceté, bien sûr cette pièce été suivie de manière aussi approfondie que le reste de la maison, il cria alors: « Une demande spéciale Mycroft ? Tu veux que je danse avec un billet de cinq entre mes dents ? M'accrocher sur le pôle de douche à l'envers ?"

L'homme à la porte se mit à rire, John le regarda d'abord, puis ses deux autres pseudo- baby-sitters. " Anthea -quel que soit votre nom- , les yeux sur votre téléphone s'il vous plaît. Et vous deux je ferais mieux de ne pas en attraper un en train de se branler."

Anthea rougit légèrement tandis que les deux hommes sourirent.

Il a lavé ses cheveux courts et s'est lavé avec un savon d'une odeur riche (avec le cachet de la signature Harrod , qui n'apparaissent jamais dans la salle de bain 221b). Il ne l'aurait pas avoué sous la torture, mais John ne se sentait mieux que quand il est sorti et s'est enveloppé dans une serviette gigantesque .

"Ici." Anthea lui a remis un T-shirt , sous-vetêments et pantalon, tous pliés avec soin et empilés les uns sur les autres. Il les prit et les mit sans aucune gêne. Quand elle lui a bandé les yeux à nouveau , il a fait un bruit agacé mais n'a pas résisté .

Cinquante- six pas et un virage à droite cette fois. Les riches odeurs d'un petit-déjeuner sont devenus plus forts: saucisses, œufs, pain grillé. L'estomac de John grondait, il n'avait pas mangé du tout depuis hier.

Mise au point, John. Et pendant que vous mangez, attendez votre chance.

Caché dans un de ses poing il y avait un clou qu'il avait découvert niché dans une rainure le long des bords du jacuzzi. Il avait probablement été là depuis que la salle a été construite, et personne ne l'avait remarqué jusqu'à présent.

Il espérait qu'il serait un outil d'évasion avenir.;

" Ah John, bonjour. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux."

Ou pour une leçon à quelqu'un.

Quand il entra dans la même pièce que Mycroft Holmes, les deux options étaient égale et prétendaient qu'elles étaient toutes deux bonnes.


End file.
